


WIP Langst Mini Fics and Ideas

by gdesertsand



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Who Am I?" scene??, And most will be set before the end of s2, Gen, Gosick AU, Langst, Mad with Grief (idea that was posted long ago on tumblr), Philospher's Stone Lance AU WIP, WIP Langst fics, WIP collection, basically most of this will be ideas long ago posted in tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: It’s been a year since I last updated any of my VLD fics and written any of the prompts I have piled up in my inbox. Heck, I’m not even updated to any of the langst fics or whump fics or any fics in the VLD fandom. So this time, I’m going to post all the WIP langst fics and ideas I have stored in my folders.Who knows, your opinions might jump start my motivation to continue writing.WIP # 1: "Who Am I?" scene??WIP # 2: Philosopher's Stone Lance AU WIPWIP #3: Mad With GriefWIP #4: Gosick AUWIP #5: Light Bulb AU





	1. [WIP Langst Mini Fics and Ideas #1]: “Who Am I?” (Scene ?)

“When I grow up, I wanna be a space pilot!” Lance said it with all the conviction of a child declaring his dream for the whole wide world. The setting that they were resting along the shore and watching the clouds passing by only added to the childish effect of those words.

“Space? Like…outside of the earth?” Leo looked at his brother with wide eyes full of amazement for his older twin.

“Yeah! I am going out there! Flying with the stars! And meeting pretty aliens!”

Leo and Lance laughed when they imagined this.

“That’s impossible, Lance!”

“Why?”

“Other planets are very, very, veeeerrrryyyy far away from us.” Leo stretched out his hands in an attempt to measure the sky, “It’s impossible for you to meet aliens.”

“There is no such thing as impossible, Leo! Always remember that!”

“Ahuh~”

And the two of them settled in a quiet company. Just listening to the waves created from the ocean and letting their feet be splashed a little bit. They were really closed and Leo loved this moments were they were just spending time talking about their dreams and stories spun from their own imaginations.

“What about you, Leo?”

“Hm?”

“What do you want to be?”

“Well… I surely don’t want to get out in space but…”

“But?”

“I want to make a novel about your adventures in space!”

And so they made a pact. Lance would set out there someday and Leo would write his tales of heroism.

They were partners in crime.

That was until two became one…


	2. [WIP Langst Mini Fics and Ideas #2]: Idea: Philosopher’s Stone Lance AU

Love comes in all forms. It can be good and kind or it can be bad and downright cruel. For Lance, love is a fleeting feeling that can never be grasped by his own hands. It is like a soft silk just brushing on his skin but never worn. A floating thread but never sewn. A warm hearth but never for him.

No, for Lance, love is cruel. A merciless winter that left him dying from cold. A current that never allowed him to oppose. A wind that never allows him to stand on his own two feet. An ear that never heard his pleas.

Or, Lance is a walking human sized philosopher’s stone due to an experiment and thus was granted a longer life time compared to a normal human. This makes having emotions harder for him to process so he opted being numb to everything.  Not until some people comes actively searching for him and seeking his help.

(He watched a lot of the rise and fall of different empires. Altea and Galra was just the same as the rest.)


	3. [WIP Langst Mini Fics and Ideas #3]: Mad with Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was posted long ago in my tumblr

**A scenario:**

Lance got lost in a forest and the first person that found him was Keith. When they got back to the castle Lance was confused and a bit disturbed when everyone keeps showering him with love and affection. He didn’t know what was happening until Blue got the chance to talk to him.

“You’re not my paladin. My Paladin died long ago. Be careful, this team is mad with grief”

Turned out that Lance was kidnapped by the voltron team who was from a parallel universe.

A universe with a dead Lance

And they want Lance back.


	4. [WIP Langst Mini Fics and Ideas #4]: Gosick AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted long ago on tumblr

**Story Outline:**

 

> the Altean royal family was known for their powers to be able to communicate to sentient beings like the Balmera. The current family had a daughter first and after five years they gained a son.

  
> during this five years the Alteans created a weapon called “Voltron” which consisted of five lions. The daughter, Princess Allura, had a semblance of connection to the lions and the royal family thought that she was the key to have Voltron reached its highest potential. They were wrong, the one with the strongest connection to the lions was the son.

  
> rumors started to spread. The young Prince has a power greater than the others have seen. Some wanted to protect the Prince because of it while others want to turn him into a weapon.

  
> Tragedy struck and someone kidnapped the Prince during an attack to the Altean empire.

  
> it was the Galra that kidnapped the Prince but no one knows it because of the tampering of evidences created by Haggar.

  
> years passed and the young Prince Lance grew in isolation. Maids would bring him foods and clothes as well as helped him during bath times. The other stuff such as toys, accessories, books and beauty products was given to him by his ‘older brother’ Prince Lotor. Aside from that, he was always alone.

  
> his golden cage was moved from Zarkon’s castle to the tower of library found in Olkarion University. Lance though he could finally associate to people his age but it turned out he was still a prisoner. His only solace was the millions of books found in his new cage.

  
> Olkarion University, despite being known for their advance technology, still believes in legends and stories passed down from generations to generations. So the rumor of having a white haired fairy living in the tower far away from the main buildings of the school started to spread also.

  
> Enter Pidge, Hunk, and Keith. The three of them started attending Olkarion University. Pidge and Hunk were a bit obvious on why they choose to attend the said university, the two of them were partners in crime when it comes to anything related to technology. Keith was more the tag along in the group (Shiro forced him)

  
> if Keith was the awkward type around strangers it hit a whole new level when he became the subject of attention of the students inside the university. You see, there was a rumor (more like a horror story) of a grim reaper entering the school, disguised as a student, decades ago and that he had black hair and violet eyes. Perfect description for Keith, the hair and eye part not the grim reaper part. So half of the students try to avoid him while the other half was intrigued about him.

  
> one day, Pidge heard the rumors about the old library being haunted by a mourning fairy. They don’t believe the fairy part but they want to see the library part. So they grabbed Hunk and Keith and basically planned to trespass the old library tower. Hunk didn’t agree at first but after the constant asking of Pidge he finally consented.

  
> of course every supposed secret motives must be done in the dark. Locked doors that consist a lot of codes to be opened and can only be accessed outside? Suspicious especially if the place was supposed to be haunted. But there were no locked doors for Pidge (and Hunk but he didn’t want to be too involved).

  
> first door during the infiltrating was a success and Pidge was in awe of the amount of books just stored in the first floor alone. Keith was surprised also from it and wondered why the Olkarions chose to abandon the place.

  
> while Pidge and Hunk was swooning at the amount of information they were absorbing, Keith noticed that there was a light coming from the top of the tower. Being the most impulsive one in the group, Keith scaled the shelves and started climbing on it (why didn’t you try to find the stairs?! It was just right there!)

  
> finally reaching the top, Keith wondered if the rumors of the mourning fairy was true because he thought that he was meeting that white haired fairy right now.


	5. [WIP Langst Mini Fics and Ideas #5]: Light Bulb

**Story Outline:**

 

> Remember that prompt where Haggar hit Lance with one of her spells and made him invisible from the rest of the team? How about this went in another route?

> Lance was indeed hit by Haggar’s spell but this time it caused a domino effect to the rest of team Voltron due to the bonds that they share to each other.

> The next day after they fought the witch, Lance woke up to an empty castle. At first he thought that the others were just busy with their own things so he did what a normal person does. He searched the entire castle, or at least the parts that he was familiar with and places where the other Paladins frequently visit.

> Lance checked each hangar of the lions but he didn’t find anyone. Not even Pidge who seemed like taken residency in Green’s hangar. He didn’t find Hunk in the kitchen and his best friend was not in his own room also. Allura was not in her usual place when piloting the castle and he didn’t even stumbled to Coran, not even once. It was also a surprise that Lance didn’t find Keith in the training room. If Lance didn’t find any of them then there was a 99% chance that Shiro was nowhere too.

> Enter the denial and rationalization stage. Lance tried to make himself believe that they were just pulling a prank on him. He said in the hallways that the prank was not funny anymore. No one answered back.

> Lance really hoped that it was just a prank. After waiting for a whole day though he realized the painful truth that he was really alone inside the castle that was travelling in the middle of nowhere.

> He also realized that he could no longer feel the comforting presence of Blue inside his mind. It was as if something was blocking their connection to each other.

> Lance started to panic and wonder where everyone else was. Did an enemy attacked them and captured them?

…or…did they left him behind? He tried to dismiss the thought and told himself that it was impossible because the lions were still in the castle. But what if he was the one who got kidnapped and this was just an illusion?

> Having cooked meals prepared for him in the next following days, feeling that someone was touching his hands and shoulders, having random things being broken even though he was not touching anything, seeing random light bulbs in the middle of the hallway or his room, and blank notes and monitor screen didn’t help to minimized the fear clawing up Lance’s throat. It did the opposite.

> Lance could no longer sleep because of the feeling of isolation and being haunted at the same time. If he did managed to get some shut eye he would be awakened immediately whenever he feel that someone was in the same room as him.

> He learned to have his bayard with him wherever and whenever he was. This happened when one time he was grabbed from behind and he saw this shadow in a human sized that was about to drag him away. Lance kicked the shadow as hard as he could and it stumbled far away from him and enough for Lance to make a quick escape. So from then he always carry his weapon with him.

> Now, I said everyone was affected so let’s start with: Keith.

> Keith experienced the same thing as Lance did when he woke up the next day. The only difference was that he could see and touch Lance but it seemed the other can’t. It became painfully obvious that he became invisible towards Lance. Not only that, he didn’t find the others also when he searched the castle.

> Keith saw how Lance struggle in thinking that he was alone. Keith promised to himself that he would accompany the blue paladin even though the other could not see him.

> Sometimes though he got angry because of the situation and break things in order to release his frustrations. An action that Keith soon regretted when he realized that it only added to Lance’s fears.

> One day Keith tried to grabbed Lance’s shoulder and he was momentarily happy when the blue paladin finally made eye contact with him. Lance can finally see him!

> But it was short lived when Keith saw Lance’s face morphed in an expression of sheer terror and gave the blue paladin enough strength to give Keith a good kick on the stomach.

> Keith knew that Lance saw something but it was definitely not the red paladin.

> Keith was also confused why there were light bulbs that appear randomly in the middle of the hallways and rooms. Whenever he saw such items he simply move it away.

> Pidge: like Keith, Pidge suffer the same thing. Pidge could see Lance but not the rest of the team.

> But Lance could not see Pidge.

> Pidge was angry and tried to find a solution on how to fix the problem. An idea popped out and Pidge remembered in a game that students leave lit candles somewhere to give the others a signal that they were there, in the same place but just in a different plane of reality.

> Pidge tried to do the same with the Altean light bulbs.

> Pidge was sure that someone was also out there whenever the light bulbs were moved. That person was just in a different ground where Pidge and Lance was.

> Hunk was a mess. He could not find anyone and his best friend could not see him. He couldn’t even help Lance and make the blue paladin feel that he was not really alone!

> So Hunk do what he did best aside from engineering, he made sure that Lance get enough food to sustain his body.

> At first Hunk’s heart was in danger of crumbling to tiny pieces when he saw the suspicion written all over Lance’s face when the plate of freshly cooked food was put on the table. Hunk really thought that Lance would ignore it.

> Hunk was overjoyed when Lance gave the food the benefit of the doubt. After the first bite it seemed Lance deemed the food safe enough for consuming.

> Sometimes, Hunk tries to give Lance a comforting pat on the hands and shoulders but he immediately caught on that such actions onle caused more distress on the blue paladin’s current state.

> Shiro tried to make a rational thought when he found out one day that a) everyone, except Lance, was nowhere to be found and b) Lance can’t see him at all.

> As the leader, Shiro already decide that he would watch Lance and protect him if needed.

> Though despite Lance not seeing him it seems that the blue paladin could feel his presence.

> This was proven when Shiro made a mistake of soothing away Lance’s fears one time when he saw the blue paladin sleeping with a distressed face. Shiro attempted to run his fingers through Lance hair but it only cause the other to wake up instantly and look around the room with fear clearlt written on his face.

> Shiro once saw Lance attempting to escape the ‘haunted’ castle but everytime this happened something screwy will occur. Like the escape pods not working properly (this was all Pidge’s work).

> Allura and Coran immediately caught on what was happening. They were both researching things related to magic ever since Allura discovered her gift.

> Allura tried to leave a note for Coran in her room because she knows that was where he will check for her. She just hoped that it will work.

> It did, and the rest of the Paladin were informed on what was happening

> Everyone except for Lance for he only see blank notes and could not communicate to others and vice versa.

> Shiro wrote in a obvious state of panic that they needed to do something or Lance will be in grave danger mentally first then physically next. Hunk made the same note and Pidge was screaming in frustration while typing and Keith just want to fight someone.

> It was a race against time.

(So, the Corpse Party: Tortured Souls anime version influenced this one also…)


End file.
